My Super Perfect Boyfriend
by Fujiwara Yuri
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a...robot? This robot is not an ordinary robot but this robot is extraordinary. Whenever he kisses a girl, he recognize her as his lover? This is not good for his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura! Natsume Hyuuga, you're so dead... Marked as fin.
1. A Package For Mikan Sakura

**Disclaimed Absolute Boyfriend and Gakuen Alice are mine…not!!!**

**My Super Perfect Boyfriend**

**Written by: Novachipsalice**

**Based in the story "Absolute Boyfriend"**

** Mikan Sakura was heartbroken when she thought that she was the one the boy likes. Because she was depressed she walking down the street, a weird looking guy asked her if she wants something. She told him that she needs a perfect boyfriend. The guy gave Mikan a cd and told her to try it then the guy vanished in an instant. When she got home she tried the cd and fill out all the information on what kind of boyfriend you want. She receives a big package containing a human robot. Will love blossom between a human and a robot? **

Chapter 1- Package for Miss Sakura

I was dreaming peacefully in my room when my alarm clock rang. The sound was so noisy that I accidentally fell on my bed. Ouch! That hurts. Stupid alarm clock… Can't you see I'm still tired? For heaven's sake, I slept about 1 or 2 am. Gosh!

I tiredly dragged my self to the bathroom just to take a bath. I turned the shower on to hot. Ahhh…That's refreshing… I rubbed the orange-scented shampoo on my hair and my orange-scented soap on my body too. I love orange that's why.

After I took a bath, I wore my school uniform and look at myself in my life-size mirror. Perfect! I grabbed my bag but before I left I kissed the picture of my crush. Soon you will be mine Ruka Nogi.

Speaking of Ruka Nogi, he is the most handsome boy in the campus. He even has his own fan club…too bad I can't enter that club because it's only exclusive for pretty girls. I sighed… There are too many girls out there to get Ruka-kun too. Oh and I heard that he likes someone and I heard too that it's from his class. Yipee!!! There's a chance for me since we are classmates… I'm so lucky!!! 

Okay enough of Ruka-kun. I am here in our school named Alice Academy… WAIT!

'**Have you heard, Ruka-sama is going to tell the whole school who he really likes' **I heard some say… I can't believe it… a confession to be watched by the whole school?! That's so romantic…

'**When, when will he say it?' 'According to the fan club, he is going to announce it later after school' 'Kyaaa!! I wish the girl was me.'** Hahaha…Losers… It's a good thing I'm one of the classmates of Ruka-kun or else I'll be like on of them, only dreaming that Ruka-kun is theirs…

I heard the bell rang and I went inside my classroom, same as the classroom of Ruka-kun aka prince. I went to my seat and waited till **prince **goes inside. I sighed and stared dreamily at Ruka-kun. He is so perfect. The way he moves, he smiles, he walks, everything is just perfect. Too perfect…

Ruka-kun went to the platform. I think he's going to announce something…maybe…he would confess now! Kyaaaa!!! Okay, this will be good.

"Attention everyone!" he started. His voice is so deep and…I don't know what else to say…perfect…

"I am going to confess my love for a certain girl inside the classroom." Girls started to scream except for one that is… The blackmailer, Hotaru Imai… I never understood her but she just kept quiet all day and may I tell you that she is a genius. She probably has no chance to take Ruka-kun since she's shy and talks rarely.

"This girl attracted me because she is beautiful not only in the outside but also in the inside. She's none other than…" Please say my name…please say my name… I prayed.

"Hotaru Imai" gasps were heard throughout the room. I too was shocked… I guess there are really lots of surprises when you're in high school. Ruka-kun went to Hotaru and kneeled on one knee. No! No no no no no!!! Ruka-sama's taken!!!!!!!!!!!

I sighed again and again. I can't believe what just happened last morning. Hotaru Imai, the Hotaru Imai was asked to be the girl friend of my prince. I…I can't believe it!!! He must be joking, right? I kicked a small pebble on the street when someone suddenly blocked her way.

A guy wearing a white mask with black painted lips and fingernails came. He wore a black cloak and black boots. He had lots of earrings on his ears. That must have hurt. "Yo!" the freaky guy said. "Uh…Hi!" I said. What is he up to?

"The name's Persona." he introduced himself to me. He is totally freaking me out, I could have just run but my legs seems not to move. And his accent is different. "Oh, my name is Mikan…Mikan Sakura." I said and bowed my head. He laughed.

"No, need to be formal, girly." He said. "So why the long face? Maybe I could sell you something to cheer you a little bit." He said and showed much stuff under his cloak. How could he bring so much on just a cloak? He is totally weird.

"I don't need anything really" I said and walked away from me but then he blocked me…again. "What do you want?" I asked him pretty pissed. Seriously, could he just mind his own business?

"Maybe…I could give you a perfect boyfriend." He said. That shocked me…a lot. He…he…can read minds? I mean that's what I totally want.

"You must be thinking if I can read your mind, but actually, it's because there are lots of girls that wants a perfect boyfriend too." I stared at him with bewilderment. "So, do you want a perfect boyfriend?" he asked me and instinctively I said yes.

"How much is it?" I asked him. "About 700,000 yen." He said. That is really expensive. I mean I can't afford that. "But if you don't have money yet, you can pay for it every month. How 'bout that?" Okay, I'm going to buy that perfect boyfriend thingy.

"Okay, I'll take it." I said. I'm going to have a boyfriend that is so cool!!!! "Okay, here you go. Insert the cd in your computer and fill out the information needed. Ja!" he vanished into thin air. He's weird but cool!

I went straight home because I was too excited. I put the cd and there is information that needs to be filled out. I put my name, age, and my personality and after that it said that I just wait for the package.

I lied on my bed thinking if that was true. That couldn't be real, could it? To get a perfect boyfriend is totally impossible. But if it was true then I shall never give him to anyone. I waited for the package for days and at last it came.

It was a big package and when I opened it there lied a naked raven-haired boy. I touched him and he was cold like a dead person. He seems so…so…so real. Is he a corpse or is he a robot?

"How do you turn this thing on?" I asked myself but stupid me because there is a manual there. I turned to page 33 and said that I should kiss the robot on the lips since there is a censor where in the robot will start to move.

My first kiss is with a robot? No… but then it's just a robot right…but he looks so real. Guess there is no choice then. I kissed him on the lips then his crimson-colored eyes opened. He was so charming. When I kissed him, he kissed me back. My super perfect boyfriend is alive.

_To be continued…_

**That's all!! Do you like it?? Suggestions, comments, or anything? Feel free to do so. **


	2. A Day With My Official Boyfriend

**Disclaimed Absolute Boyfriend and Gakuen Alice are mine…not!**

**My Super Perfect Boyfriend**

**Written By: Novachipsalice**

**Based in the story "Absolute Boyfriend"**

** Mikan Sakura was heartbroken when she thought that she was the one the boy likes. Because she was depressed she walking down the street, a weird looking guy asked her if she wants something. She told him that she needs a perfect boyfriend. The guy gave Mikan a cd and told her to try it then the guy vanished in an instant. When she got home she tried the cd and fill out all the information on what kind of boyfriend you want. She receives a big package containing a human robot. Will love blossom between a human and a robot? **

Chapter 2- A Day With My Official Perfect Boyfriend

I was shocked. So…so it is real. This corpse is not a corpse, it's not a human too but a robot. His warm lips taste so good. I released from the kiss and found crimson eyes looking at my hazel ones. He's so charming, more handsome than Ruka-kun. Too bad he's just a robot.

"Hello, my love." He said with that oh so deep and very warm voice. He sure knows how to make me happy. "What's your name?" he asked me. "M..My name is Mikan…Mikan Sakura." I said as I blushed like crazy. Hey! He's just a robot and I'm blushing!! "Mikan…What a very…nice…name" he said and held my chin. I think he's going to kiss me again. I felt soft, warm lips touch mine. I feel like I want to kiss him again and again but I stopped myself from doing so.

He released from the kiss. "What's my name?" he asked. Oh…he doesn't have a name? I blinked many times trying to figure out what name best suits him. Ah! I know…Natsume…Natsume Hyuuga. "Natsume Hyuuga" I said. "Natsume Hyuuga? That is a very nice name for a handsome guy like me." he stood up. What an arrogant robot. Wait! He's naked, isn't he?...and… "KYAAAAAA" I covered my eyes quickly.

"What's the problem?" he asked me. He's so innocent he doesn't even know he's naked. I blushed again and he looked down and scratched his messy raven hair. "Ah, gomen. I don't have clothes with me." He said. "W…Wait here." I said still covering my eyes and went to my father's closet to find decent clothes for him to wear. When I found one, I gave it to him and he quickly changed into it.

Now that's better…No more…wait…stop those perverted thoughts…erase erase erase…

"Natsume?" I caught his attention.

"Hm?" he said and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Ah, forget it" I said since I blushed again. I can't stand it when a boy looks at me eye contact even if he is just a robot.

"Ne, Natsume, why don't we go to Central Town to buy you some clothes?" I asked him. I've got money since my father gave me 50,000 yen every month. He has a business somewhere far from Japan.

"Sure." He said, "Anything for you, my love". Aww…how sweet of him.

"I'll go change. Wait for me" I said and went to my closet to find a dress. After minutes of searching in my closet, I found this cute dress I haven't worn for years. And it still fit me. I guess I didn't gain my weight and my waistline didn't change after all.

"Natsume, how do I look?" I asked him while turning around. Sure he was a robot but Persona said that he thinks, acts and talks like a person.

"You look…"I was expecting something nice for him to say but I was wrong…"childish" he finished his sentence.

"Eh? I look like a child?" Well my dress really looks like for kids. "But cute" he said. Okay, this is this guy is totally perfect. He is the perfect someone who says bad things but then inside his heart he really didn't mean it. How romantic can he get? I know, I know…you're jealous right? I get to have a beau like him. Hehehe…too bad he's taken.

Enough with the chit chat, so we went to the Central Town. I was having fun watching movies, going shopping; buying clothes for him to wear and for mine too and I'm sure he was having fun spending time with me and I could see it on his face because he looked at me with such passion and his smile was a true smile until we met with the pathetic, slutty girls in our school. The pathetic, slutty girls I was talking about was headed by Luna Koizumi and with her other 3 girls namely Mitsumi Sawatari, Hana Usami and Sumire Shouda.

"Oh, the wanna-be girlfriend of Ruka-kun is here and with a **hot **guy too. Damn, Sakura! You're boy is turning me on." Luna said. DAMN! Is she going to steal Natsume away from me? "You should go out with me rather than with her. She's pathetic and no guy would even ask her unlike me." Luna said and touched Natsume's face. How dare she flirt with my boyfriend?

"I'm not dating her…" Natsume said. Great! He's going on to her side. "I'm her boyfriend." Natsume said and shoved Luna's hand away from his face. "I only love her and will only love her." Kyaaaa…Now I'm screaming and I think I'm going to faint any minute now. He really is the perfect boyfriend I've been wishing for.

Natsume put his arm around my shoulders as we went off to go to a new store. I looked back at Luna and stuck out my tongue at her. She looked funny stomping her feet and her nose's holes were getting wide and big. I giggled when I saw her reaction. It was hilarious!

After that encounter with the pathetic, slutty girls, we saw them again and this time, I'm sure they are going to get revenge. I just hope it doesn't involve Natsume.

"What do you want?" I asked her coldly trying to scare Luna but it didn't work.

"Oh, you ask what I want…" oh no! Not Natsume, please! "I want your boyfriend." I heard her say.

"No matter what you do, Luna, Natsume will never ever leave me." I said. Of course he won't since he is a robot and Persona didn't mention that Natsume could fall in love with other girls.

"Fine. I give up, but…" what's her condition now? I'm really frustrated that I could pull all my hair. Good thing Natsume is looking for a shirt he wants while I'm here trying to talk with a slut.

"I'll give you're boyfriend a kiss and after that, I'm gone. But if you don't, I'll continue to ruin your life Mikan Sakura" Luna said. This girl…no she's not a girl…she's a slut, is really getting in my nerves. Kissing Natsume wasn't in my predictions. But is it really okay if Natsume will kiss her? I guess it's fine and Persona didn't mention about it too. So it's totally cool, right?

"Fine" I answered forcefully. "After you kiss him on the cheek, go mind your own business." I scowled at her. I was losing my patience with this girl. She's totally ruining my life. I could have just grab her hair and punch her straight in the face but I remembered what my mother told me. Patience is a virtue.

"Who even said I was going to kiss him on the cheek? I want to kiss him on the lips." Luna said a smirked escaped from her lips. I checked on Natsume and saw him choosing a pink shirt. I sighed. This slut has a lot of conditions. When will my life become normal like any girl has?

"Okay, but only kiss him for one second or else. Just a peck." I said. She shrugged her shoulders and I went to Natsume and explained everything to him. And he was such a nice boyfriend because he understands my situation right now he nodded in approval and went towards Luna.

I sighed and waited for Luna to go and take my precious boyfriend's lips. I stared down the floor and looked back at them and I gasped in horror when she kissed him passionately full with last and the worst part is…he kissed her back!! I totally freaked out!

"Natsume!!!" I screamed at him but he continued to kiss her. I called him again and this time a little bit louder. I called him again and again until I finally had it and pushed Luna away. What was I thinking, giving Natsume to a bitch like her?

"Natsume, I can't believe you kissed her back!" I exclaimed at him. I don't care if I spat some saliva out, I just can't believe he kissed her back. He's got to be kidding. I saw his once rosy lips turned to a bruised one. What the heck?! Luna kisses boys too strong. He even made a bruise on my poor boyfriend's lips.

I stared at Natsume as tears were starting to drop out of my eyes. I can't believe I'm crying over such a thing. He's just a robot for heaven's sake! I could have just left him with Luna and go to Persona and get another one. But he's too precious to be replaced. He's irreplaceable and I'm starting to fall in love with a robot…

_To be continued…_

۞۞۞

Novachipsalice


	3. I'll Get You Back, No Matter What

**Disclaimed Absolute Boyfriend and Gakuen Alice are mine…not!**

**My Super Perfect Boyfriend**

**Written By: Novachipsalice**

**Based in the story "Absolute Boyfriend"**

** Mikan Sakura was heartbroken when she thought that she was the one the boy likes. Because she was depressed she walking down the street, a weird looking guy asked her if she wants something. She told him that she needs a perfect boyfriend. The guy gave Mikan a cd and told her to try it then the guy vanished in an instant. When she got home she tried the cd and fill out all the information on what kind of boyfriend you want. She receives a big package containing a human robot. Will love blossom between a human and a robot? **

Chapter 3- I'll Get You, No Matter What!

Tears…Tears of sadness rushed down through my sensitive, pale skin. This was supposed to be the perfect day between my Natsume and me until that scumbag came. I can't help but feel depressed. I want to grab something sharp and make a gash on my skin.

"Natsume" I said his name in a whisper and bowed my head, my eyes were covering. I could sense that Luna was smirking along with her fellow sluts.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Soon, you'll find someone who will really love you for sure." I heard Sumire said to me. I guess she is the only one who is a little nice in their group. I jerked up my head and saw Natsume put his arm around Luna's waist.

"NATSUME YOU JERK!" I slapped his face and I hope that that helps him come back to the world. I could see the red hand mark on his delicate face.

"Why'd you do that?" He said, his face scowled and I was taken back. I should not have slapped him. I looked at my hand and regretted that I have slapped him.

"We're officially over." He said. I looked at him and now...he's gone. Gone…gone…gone… How many times do I have to say that? Okay, okay back to the story… my perfect boyfriend is GOOOONNNNE!!! I screamed in my mind.

I was walking now alone in the street. It was the street where I met Persona before and gave me the disc. That memory made me smile and when the time a package came to me and there came Natsume. He was so sweet and handsome and…he's a jerk. Wait! Maybe I could call Persona and ask for his help.

"Persona!" I shouted his name. Where could that bizarre guy be? "PERSONA!" I cried his name a little louder. Gosh! Is he deaf or something? I called him again and FINALLY he appeared.

"Took you a long time." I said a little disappointed because it took him a long time to show up. "I was busy selling my products," he said and I shrugged my shoulders. We went to a nearby coffee shop where we could talk privately.

"What's wrong? And I see that you actually gave him a name. It's pretty nice." he said to me with his usual accent. "Natsume, Natsume broke up with me." He spat his tea out and wiped his mouth. "WHAT?" he exclaimed. Gosh! I didn't know he could scream. "What did you do?" he asked me with his serious face. "I let him kiss to another girl." I said shyly.

"YOU LET HIM KISS ANOTHER GIRL! DID YOU EVEN READ THE MANUAL?!" and now my vein twitched in annoyance. Boy, this man screams a lot than I thought. "Eto…" I said. "Well, did you read the manual?" he asked me once again as he massaged his temples. I better think of a good excuse, **fast**.

"Iie…" I said truthfully. He looked at me seriously and his face began to frown. "YOU DIDN'T READ THE FREAKIN' MANUAL BOOK!" My body began to shrink and I felt like he's going to gobble me up any second now.

"Ehe..hehe…" that was all I could say. Now, everyone was staring at us and some are whispering. This guy likes to catch attention. "1…2...3…" Persona counted from one to ten until he finally calmed down.

"If you let any girl kiss Natsume on the lips, he will recognize her as his lover, yoou get that?" I nodded. Silence.

"So, who is the girl who got your boyfriend?" Persona asked me. He talked to me and I knew he would help me.

"She's Luna Koizumi." I told him and drank my cherry flavored black tea.

"Luna Koizumi, I think I've heard that name before. Oh yeah! She was the girl who bought 3 robot boyfriends from me." Persona said. "RIEN! She's the girl who just wants to play with those robots and dispose them. Natsume is in big trouble…" he said. It took me a while before it all consumed into my pea- sized brain.

"You mean, she knew that Natsume was a robot?" I asked him. "I guess." Persona said loosing his cool. "So how do I get Natsume back?"

"You have to kiss him to be able to recognize the taste on your lips." He answered. "But if you don't want to let him go to any other woman…" A smirk was plastered on his black- coated lips. "You must make love with him." He said. Make love with him?!

For goodness sake! I'm still a virgin and I only want to make love with my husband. "Is there any other way to prevent him from falling in love with other girls rather than…uh…make love with him?" I asked him. He shook his from left to right.

I sighed. "Allez-vous faire l'amour avec lui ??" he spoke with a different language. What is this man thinking? Does he think that I could understand him? He's so STUPID!!!

"What? I didn't understand you." I said. "I said, are you going to make love with him?" he asked me. I pondered for a while and answered, "Iie, but I'm going to do my best to make him fall his eyes on me and only me." I said, full of determination…

I'll definitely get and save you Natsume. I promise! I'll get you, no matter what!! I stood up and almost head my way to Luna's house but Persona stopped me.

"I need to get your cell phone number so you could contact me whenever Natsume is in trouble." I nodded and got my phone and gave my number to him and vice-versa.

After that, I went directly to Luna's house and she's going to get a piece of me. I definitely don't want my Natsume's body grind with hers. If I see her touching my Natsume, I'm going to slap her!!

I will definitely save you, Natsume and that's a promise!

۞۞۞

**I know…I know…the chapter's not interesting but I promise, pinky swear that I'm going to upd8 as fast as I can so that you'll be able to know how Mikan got Natsume back!!! Actually, I have it all in my mind right now and all I gotta do is just to type it!!! Hehe.**

**Leave me some comments, suggestions, requests or anything… I would be glad to hear those from you…**

**Novachipsalice**


	4. How I Got Him Back

**Disclaimed****…****Expect terrible OOCness in the characters****…****xD**

**My Super Perfect Boyfriend**

**Written By: Novachipsalice**

**Based in the story "Absolute Boyfriend"**

Chapter 4- How I Got Him Back

I opened my eyes when I realized that the sun had already on it's top most place in the day. I lazily turned my body to the other side and found a handsome young men beside me. We slept together last night but don't get that idea that we actually did it. I'm too young for goodness sake.

So there I was looking at him full of love. Yeah, actually I think I'm falling in love with Natsume or maybe it's just an infatuation. I mean he is so sweet, kind, handsome…etcetera, etcetera… While I was busy in my own thoughts, his eyes suddenly flew open and revealed his crimson eyes.

"Ohayo" I whispered to his ear and smiled at him. He looked at me with those soft eyes and kissed me. I guess that's how he greets me in the morning. After a minute or two, we broke from the kiss. "Ohayo" he said, "Polka dots" he continued. Polka dots, polka dots, polka dots… Is that what he is going to call me now…that is so….sweet…no…pathetic!

"HENTAIIII!!!" I screamed when that freaking word sank down into my very small brain. I know, I know, I'm just a pathetic, idiot, loser, wretch, useless, weak.. Name me all you want but I can't change this. This is just my true nature.

Yeah, getting back, that pervert robot, saw my 'ehem' underwear. He chuckled. Well, that's the first time I've actually seen him chuckle. Before it was just smirk or a small smile and a laugh but this time a chuckle. Can't wait for the next emotions he'll show.

Those names went out of his mouth when Koizumi and I had a competition on who's going to get Natsume yesterday. And FYI, I won! I've shown Koizumi that she's not all that. Natsume, as I was saying, saw my underwear yesterday so he decided to call me into those irritating words. Do you want to know what happened? I guess you really want to know…

Here's what happened…

_Flashback_

I met Koizumi at school and with Natsume by her side. He really looked handsome, hot, sexy etc. I mean come on he's my **perfect** boyfriend until the slut stole him away from me. When Koizumi saw me she whispered something to Natsume and he went away.

"So Koizumi, how are you and my boyfriend?" I asked her sarcastically. She looked at me and smirked. I hate that smirk, seriously.

"Correction Sakura, he is not your boyfriend now…he's my boyfriend." Koizumi said still with that smirk. Yeah right, Koizumi Luna.

"Oh…he will be…wanna bet…" I said and returned her with a smirk. Her smirk faded when I said those words.

"Yeah, why don't we have a competetion later this afternoon, 4 pm sharp behind the gym." She said. As I accepted quickly…oh you're going down Koizumi….

"EVERYONE!" someone shouted, "Fight between Koizumi and Sakura this after 4 pm behind the gym." Everyone became interested. Whispers were audible to my ears. They were betting on who will win. I think they were all betting for Koizumi. But heck I don't care, I'm going to win this contest!

So it was time for the contest. There were lots of students and one of the audience that caught my attention was Natsume. He was right there looking at us. His crimson eyes were kind of sad? I don't know why he is sad but this is for him.

At the middle was the girlfriend of Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai the blackmailer. Since Natsume came into my life, I completely forgot about Ruka.

So there was Hotaru who was holding a flag. But before we began the contest she put 2000 yen on my box. She was the only one who bet on me. I mean come on, it doesn't mean that if I'm not as popular as Koizumi I'm that bad.

"I bet for Sakura" Hotaru shouted for the whole student body to hear. I was shocked. I mean, she's the only one who placed a bet on me. Is she serious?

"Now, the instructions of this competetion is the use of the heart and brain. This game is called 'How To Get Him Back'. As we all know, these two women here are in a battle to win the heart of Hyuuga Natsume who will be standing between these two." Hotaru started. I'm really nervous right now. My heart is pounding very fast and it makes such loud noises.

I looked at Koizumi who was just staring at Hotaru calmly. What an overconfident woman!

"Both of you will have a chance to be with Hyuuga alone in a cottage full of cameras. Everyone will be able to see every move you do so think first before you do it." Hotaru said then she got a small sticker from her bag.

"This sticker is a device where I get to know how many heartbeats Hyuuga will have when he is with that particular girl. The larger number of heartbeats Hyuuga will beat on that girl, the more chances of you to win. You can use any method in this game. Any questions?" she asked.

We shook our heads. "The first one who will go inside with Hyuuga will be Koizumi. Let the game begin." She said. She went to her computer and projected it so everyone gets to see it. I can see that she was smirking and she was typing really fast. I wonder what it is…

I looked on that big thing where Luna took her clothes off and she was only in her underwear and bra. Boys howled like a wolf. Disgusting! She walked towards Natsume and began dancing around him. What a seductress! I bowed my head to stop myself from crying.

I looked back at the screen and I saw the most horrible thing I have ever seen. Natsume and Luna kissing hard!!! AHHHH!!!!! I looked at the side of the screen and saw how many heartbeats Natsume had. He has 3000 plus!! Holy Moly!! Can I even match that one? Okay, Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. That feels much better. When I looked back at the screen I didn't see the heartbeats there were.

"You only have two minutes left Koizumi." Hotaru said through the microphone. "Okay" she replied as she gave one last kiss at Natsume and time is up! Koizumi walked out of the cottage. She walked out of the cottage still buttoning her clothes. It was my turn!

I went inside the cottage and saw Natsume at the bed. He looks so handsome and his lips were bruised.

"Hi!" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Cute! "Are you alright?" I asked him. He laid on the bed and sighed. "I'm just tired." He replied casually. "Oh!" I said. 

"Hey, I've got a question." He said. I looked at him.

"What is it?" I replied… Okay, he looked at me and noticed how his crimson eyes changes the brightness.

"Have you ever said 'I love you' to a boy before?" Weird question but I have to answer it.

"Uh, I guess I said it once." Yeah, I've said it once to him before but I think he forgot since Koizumi took him away from me.

"Oh" he look disappointed. I wonder why?

"To whom did you say it?" he asked.

"Well…I said it…to…to…you before." I said and blushed. His face lit up.

"Really? I mean, are you serious?" he asked me.

"Serious face. And besides Koizumi took you away from me." I said, I was having a good conversation with him. We were talking a lot of things and we were laughing. "Two minutes left." I heard Hotaru say.

"I'll see you outside, bye!" I said and waved at him and I didn't notice a thing on my foot so I eventually fell. I heard him laugh and glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked him with an angry tone.

"You…You still use childish underwears, polka?" he asked.

"PERVERT!" I screamed at him before I completely got out of the cottage.

Finally, the contest was done. It was time to announce the winner.

"It's time to announce the winner. With 5000 heartbeats…" Okay I'm nervous… It's just between I get Natsume back or I don't.

"Sakura Mikan! Everyone lose on the bet, I win!" Hotaru said and grabbed the money. Never underestimate Hotaru Imai.

I felt happy when she said my name. We were just talking ang talking and then I got 6000 heartbeats! Nice! I went to Natsume and hugged him and kissed him…

I looked at Koizumi but she was gone… where could she be?

_END of flashback_

So that's how I got Natsume back… We are now on the mall, shopping. Pretty interesting right?

**End of Chap**

**I am finally back!! After weeks or I think months, I'm finally back!! Whew!! How was it? I erased my fanfic "Because Of You" because I'm going o write it some other time. **

**After I finish this fic… I'm going to start thirteen!!! This story will just have a few chapters!!! Gomen!!**

**Arigato to those who reviewed me and to those who have read this fanfic!! Thanks!!**


End file.
